Dear Dad
by pixeljam
Summary: Lloyd is sick of getting pushed around, and even as the Green Ninja, he feels like he doesn't get the respect he deserves. But when he's upset, there's always someone he can talk to. Cover photo courtesy of invaderwolfgirl of Devaintart.


"Hey, twerp, move over!"

Lloyd snarled slightly to himself as he was shoved away from a shelf. The perpetrator, not even an adult himself, passed Lloyd by, not even giving him a second glance. The young blonde-haired boy managed to bite his tongue before letting out a snappy remark, or yelling angrily after the boy. He took a deep breath, calming himself down. He had been working on his concentration skills, and so far they were working well. Jay would be proud.

Still, it bugged him that he was pushed around. With his green uniform on, he almost expected to have earned a little more respect. But nothing had really changed. He was still as pushed around as ever. He couldn't say he was invisible, because people always called him out on his size or where he stood. He was just ignored, or persecuted.

He made his purchase and slowly made his way back through the city streets, dodging people and kicking stones across the ground. He was small, and that meant he was the one doing the avoiding. No one else really seemed to care a little kid was walking by them. They were much too busy with their own conversations, problems, and business to notice that Lloyd was in the way. They walked right by. Lloyd was tripped a few times by larger feet than his, but he was alone when it came to getting back up again.

Grumbling under his breath, Lloyd made his way back to the Destiny's Bounty, parked just outside the city. The ninja had been out for a while, and weren't expected back for another hour or so, giving Lloyd enough time to do whatever he wanted.

And he needed some time to himself.

The green-ninja in training stepped down from the upper deck to his room. His uncle told him that he would eventually move in with the older ninja when he grew into his powers, but until then, he still had his own little room for himself.

He settled down at his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He sighed, and did what he always did.

_Dear Dad,_

_I know you're probably getting sick of all these letters I've been writing you, but they help me. Don't ask why, I'm still not sure. _

_Do you know how hard it is to be short, Dad? You probably don't, now that you have another torso and four arms. But it's not easy. Everyone either ignores you, or pushes you around. You'd think that now that I'm the Green Ninja, I'd get a lot more respect. But even though I want more respect, I'm still a little kid. _

_The fate of the world rests on my shoulders, but I'm only ten years old and my shoulders aren't that big. There's so much pressure on me all the time. It's hard when you have to save the world and all you can do is stay back and train, because you're too…valuable. I'm being forced to an adulthood when I'm still just a little kid. _

_Sorry if you're having trouble reading my words. My teachers at Darkley's told me that cursive was too nice for a bad boy, so of course I rebelled and learned it anyways. But to be completely honest, I think my print looks neater. My cursive is kind of a mess. There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me now, Dad. Like, you probably don't know that when I'm frustrated, I forget how to spell my name (I always forget the "t" in Montgomery, or I just stare at it for a long time and debate whether I spelled it right. Why did you have to give me such a long middle name? It's so hard to spell). And when I get angry, things tend to blow up. The thing is, Dad, you never saw me grow up. I'm a ten year old in a world of sixteen year olds. The ninja are all big, and they say controlling your powers is easy. But I'm not them._

_I don't know. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know what I've been doing. Maybe someday, you'll actually read them and send me a letter back. But I think you're too busy. Well, enjoy whatever it is you're doing. I'm working really hard here. _

_Love,_

_Lloyd Montgomery_

_P.S. I actually remembered the "t" this time._

Lloyd sighed and finished the letter, neatly folding the paper and signing "To: Lord Garmadon" on the front in big, bold, messy letters. Then he pulled open his drawer and placed it on a neat stack of letters, each signed the same way, and locked them up again.

As he walked out of his room, he felt better.

* * *

**Yes, I am off my hiatus and back to writing! And I will be updating Silver City soon. I promise. My sister practically begged me to write this as soon as I got back from my mission trip. **

**Welcome to my guilty pleasure: Ninjago.**

**I didn't want to like this, but it just happened, as most fandoms hit me. But it's a clever story, and I like the characters and the jokes and it keeps me entertained. And Lloyd is just a great character :) Okay, so in this story, he hasn't gotten older, but I like him older too :) He's entertaining either way. **

**Anyhow, thanks for the read and reviews are always welcome! Thanks a lot!**

**~Pixie**


End file.
